The Love Story They Don't See
by Mystic Viccer
Summary: Awinds and Oliver have been Friends since first year. They have had their ups and Downs. It is their last year and everyone, enough Oliver's girlfriend, see something they don't, or one doesn't. What is Awinds hiding from everyone? What happened between Awinds and Oliver though years? All the answers and more in The Love Story They Don't See. Rated T for languages. Oliver/OC
1. Chapter Prologue

The Love Story They Don't See

Prologue : New Year

A 17 year old girl run through the wall between platform 9 and 10 for the one of the last times. She was about to start her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She smiled as she walked through the other side, people moving all around her. She pushed her cart through the crowd of people looking for one person in particular, but was nowhere to be found.

"AWINDS!" a voice called from behind her, causing the girl to whip around just in time for the other girl to hug her.

"Katie! How are you?" Awinds asked hugging her back.

"I'm great! I missed you over the summer! Are you still doing Quidditch?" Katie Bell asked.

"I missed you too, and of course I'm doing Quidditch. What kind of question is that?" She answered.

The two girls laughed and when a third girl came running over. "Katie, there you are! You went running off."

"I'm sorry, Angelina. I saw Awinds and I had to see her." Katie told her.

"Don't blame me for this." Awinds joked.

Angelina smiled and hugged Awinds. "How are you?"

"I'm glad to be going back." She asked.

"For the last time." Angelina said.

"Don't remind me." Katie told her. "We are going to be losing your best chaser."

"Hey I'm a chaser too you know." Angelina said.

"Yeah so am I, but not as good as Awinds. She been playing since her second year." Katie reminded her.

"I would love to stay and talk, but I have to find someone to find out something before the train starts, so I'll see you girls later." Awinds said before running off.

"Who is she looking for?" Katie asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Angelina said before Awinds was out of hearing rage.

What are they talking about? Awinds wondered, but didn't look back. Awinds walked to the stone wall and tried to hop on to get a better look, but the area was too small for her feet and she kept falling. She still tried until two tall figure stepped in front of her.

"Oi! Will you two move I'm trying to find someone here!" Awinds called.

The two figures turned to face her with big smiles on their faces. A watches Awinds try to see. "But it is so much more fun to watch you fail to see." one said.

"It would be so helpful if you help me Fred." Awinds replied.

"I'm not Fred he is." 'George' said.

"Nice try but you are Fred and that is George." She told them.

"Everytime. How do you do it, Awinds?" George asked,

"I'll tell you if you help me." She answered.

The brother looked at each other and nodded. "How can we help you?" Fred asked.

"I'm trying to find Wood to ask him something, but I can't find him anywhere." Awinds told them. Without even looking the both pointed to an area near the train. Awinds looked

and sure enough there he was. "Thanks."

Awinds grabbed her cart and started to walk to where they were pointing. "Wait you owe us something." The twins called.

Awinds looked back at them with a smile before disappearing into the crowd. In no time flat Awinds got to where Oliver was standing.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Awinds said when she was close enough.

Oliver turned around. "Well you weren't looking very hard. I've been here the whole time."

Oliver said smiling. Awinds just rolled her eyes.

"Well I heard a rumor and want to know if it is true. Hey Alec." Awinds said.

The boy next to Oliver waved at her and Oliver said. "Since when do you listen to rumors?"

"Since I have money on the answer. Did you make Head Boy and turn it down?" She asked.

"Yes and Who was the bet with?" Oliver answered.

"Damit Alec." Awinds said handing him 5 Galleons.

"Thank you." Alec said take the money.

"Wait one second." Oliver said before Alec put the money in his pocket. "Did you make Head Girl, Awinds?"

"Yes." She answered. Alec glared at Oliver and handed him the money. This causes

Awinds to laugh. "One day you will get to keep the money you win in a bet."

The three of them laughed until a tall blond hair girl came running over. "Ollie!" She called, then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Oliver smiled."How are you Kiera?"

"I'm better now." she smiled.

"Well not that this isn't fun but I have a meeting to get to so I'll see you guys later."

Awinds said walking onto the train.

Well if Wood isn''t Head Boy then how is? Awinds wondered as she walked into the room where the meeting would be held.

"Hello you must be Ve-" The boy started.

"Just call me Awinds. That's what everyone else does." She said.

"Ok, Awinds, I'm Percy." The boy said.

"I know I'm in your house, remember?" Awinds said.

"Oh right, you're Olivers friend." Percy said coldly.

"Right.." Awind said. And she know that it was going to be a long year working with him.

_**A/N: So this is the Prologue for you guys. As a note Alicia Spinnet will not be a chaser for this story, but will show up. Also Awinds is just a nickname her real name will be told later in the story. I hope everyone like that story so far and please review to let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Love Story They Don't See**

**Chapter One: One day at a time**

Awinds sat in the dining hall the next morning, eating breakfast and seeing what her plans for the day were. She had double Charms before lunch and then divination in the afternoon. Though those were the only classes she had that day, she also had a meeting with Percy to talk about their Head Boy and Girl jobs for the year, and on top of that she was sure there would be some kind of quidditch meeting tonight to talk about a practice schedule. And if that wasn't enough, who knew what her homework would be.

"Do you ever just eat?" A voice asked. Awinds looked next to her to see that Oliver was now sitting next to her. "I mean it's the first day of class. What in the world could you be looking at?"

"I'm just looking at my schedule." Awinds told him pushing her long brown hair from her face. "Speaking of scheduling, what is the practice schedule for this year."

Oliver swallowed the food in his mouth before saying. "Starting next week, Monday morning before breakfast, Wednesday morning, and Sunday afternoons. There may be more added." Awinds made a face. "What?"

"Well...nevermind that might work..." Awinds moved through some papers.

"What is it?" Oliver looked at Awinds.

"Well it just... I'm going to be late to Sunday practices." Awinds told him.

"Come on Awinds what extra thing are you doing this year?!" Oliver was tried of this.

"It's not like I can do anything. Talking to Percy is like talking to a brick wall! It's what works for him and not me. That is what you get for turning down Head Boy on me." Awinds said defensively.

"And how late will you be?" Oliver asked but didn't really want to know.

"Oh um...around 5 or 30 minutes." Awinds said, looking around the room.

"What the hell!" Oliver yelled. "I'll talk to him."

"You will talk to him." Awinds said, then muttered. "I'd like to see that."

As luck would have it Percy walked into the dining hall and before Awinds could say anything, Oliver was up and heading to where he was. Around the same time Alec had sat down in Oliver's place.

"What're you looking at?" He asked.

"Wood." Awinds said not moving her eyes from where they were.

Alec looked over and smiled, "Bet you 5 Galleons that Percy gets punched."

"You're on," she answered. Before long, the whole quidditch team plus Alec, was leaning over the table to see what was happening. They were all whispering about what they thought was going to happen. "Quick his coming over! Act normal."

""So let me get this straight, you thought it would be better to skip class to prank them instead? Alec asked.

"Of course." The twins said that the same time.

"I don't know...Hey Oliver what's going on?" Alec said. At the same time he slipped the money to Awinds under the table.

"Nothing." Oliver said to Alec as he sat down. "Your good, by the way." He said, looking at Awinds.

"Your joking!? You got him to change the time?" She said, eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah," Oliver replied.

"You are the best Oliver! The best! I own you!" Awind exclaimed.

"You must have tried pretty hard for me to get an Oliver out of it." Oliver joke. "Does that mean that I get to call you Ve-"

"No! That's only if I call you Ollie. Remember?" Awinds answered. Oliver smiled at her.

"I must say that I'm good at giving nicknames if you like that one better than your real name." Alec said.

Awinds smiled and shook her head. Alec looked at the door and then whispered to Fred. "I bet you that when Kiera comes over Awinds leaves ."

"Your on." Fred answers.

Kiera starts to walk over to the table. "Oh no." Awinds said.

Oliver looks up. "What? I thought Kiera was your best friend."

"Kiera was my best friend. Then she...we didn't agree on something." Awinds said.

"And what was that?" Oliver asked.

Awinds looked at Oliver. "Nothing."

Before Oliver could say anything else, Kiera sat at the table between the two of them with a big stupid smile on her face. "Hey Kiera." He said.

"Hi Ollie." Kiera said sweetly, then looked at Awinds and bitterly said. "Awinds."

"Kiera." Awinds said as if the word was poison. Awinds started to tap her fingers on the table, then pulled out her pocket watch. "Well I'd love to stay but I should really be heading to Charms."

"Oh yeah." Alec, Kiera, and Oliver said.

The four of them got up from the table and head into the hallway, which was mostly empty since everyone was still in breakfast. When they were in the hallway, Oliver and Kiera started to hold hands and started to talk to each other. This made Awinds mad, not that she would ever tell anyway. She walked in front of the group so she didn't have to see them. Alec saw this and walked up with her. When he was close enough to her he throw his arm over her shoulder,

"So you are going to tell me that they don't bother." Alec said.

"I am and I thought you said that we were just friends." Awinds said looking at Alec's arm.

"We are. Don't all friend do this I mean it's not like we are dating again...Unless there is something you didn't tell me." Alec joked.

Awinds could help but smile. "No there isn't. Unless you have something to tell me."

"Well that is another topic completely." Alec told her.

Awinds started to laugh and that get Alec to laugh. "What is so funny up there?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." Awinds said that the same time Alec said. "Everything."

Which only made the two friends laugh harder. They were still laughing when they entered the classroom. Charms class went by faster then Awinds thought it would. She had to sit next to Oliver (not that she minded), in fact Kiera was the only one that was mad about it. After Charms they had lunch and then Awinds had Divination. There were only six students in the class and of the six she was the only Gryffindor. Awinds was ok with that because she loved the class. After the class was over Awinds was dragging her feet back to the common room where she would have to talk to Percy.

"So, Awinds." Fred said coming on one side of her.

"You still owe us something." George finished going onto the other side of her.

"Hey boys. I don't think I know what you are talking about." Awinds told them.

"Really? Does that favor we did for you at the train station ring a bell." George asked.

"It does. Thanks for that." Awinds said.

"Well if you remember you owe us something." Fred tells her.

"Well if it was a true favor like you say it is then you should be doing it from the kindness of your hearts." Awinds said.

"I don't know...What do you think Fred?"

"I think that she is trying to get out of telling us."

"Well not that I wouldn't love to stay here and talk about this all day, but I have to get to a meeting." Awinds said.

"What kind of meeting?" Fred asked.

"The meeting kind. Do you have class to get to or something?" Awinds asked.

"That can only mean one thing. Awinds is going to meet a boy." Fred said.

"Must be a mystery boy if she not telling us." George said.

"Oh yeah a mystery boy." Awinds said rolling her eyes. "It is definitely that. And that is why I've been dreading it all day. You guys got me."

The twins smiled and began to walk away, but turned back. "Tell Percy we say Hi,"

Awinds smiled and walked to the common room. When she got in the only person in the room was Percy sitting by the fire.

"You're late." Percy told her when she sat down.

"I didn't know I had to be here right after class." Awinds shot back.

"So you can't do Sunday." Percy said adorning Awinds comment.

"I think I said that but you weren't listening to me." she answered.

"So you got Wood to talk to me?" He asked.

"Not really. I just told him I would be late and he didn't like the sound of it. You must know they way that is like since you're the same way." Awinds told him.

"Right." Percy said not looking at her.

"What did he say to you anyway?" she asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Percy said.

"It's about me so I should know what it is about." Awinds pressed on.

"I don't remember something about my Gryffindor pride." Percy stated. Awinds stood up and shook her head. She started for the boys dorms. "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer, just continued to walk until she got to the seventh year's dorm room. Without knocking she walked in to find that both Oliver and Alec were in the room. Alec was shirtless and his hair looked wet, must have just got out of the shower. Their backs where to Awinds, but Alec turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Woah Awinds do you know how to knock." Alec cried.

"Please Alec I've seen you in less." Awinds answered, and Alec nodded he really couldn't say anything to that.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Alec asked.

"I'm here to talk to Wood." Awinds told Alec.

"What can I help you with?" Oliver asked turning to look at her.

"So your way of solving the problem was to insult him!?" Awinds asked.

"I really don't see the problem here. He would listen any other way so I insulted him to make a point." Oliver told her.

"And if that didn't work then what would you have do!? Please tell me! I would love to know!" Awinds snapped.

"I don't know. It didn't come to that did it?" Oliver snapped back taking a step closer to her.

Awinds took a step forward so that they were only inch from each other. Oliver was 4 inches taller than her, so she had to look up before continuing. "But if it didn't then you would you have punched him, wouldn't you, because we all know that you've done that before!"

"I'm sorry I didn't do it your way, but you know everytime I try to help you it isn't the way you like. And you know what?!" Oliver yelled.

"What?! I would love to know!" Awinds yelled back.

"Because your way doesn't work and I have to fix it!"

"Oh so I couldn't take care of myself is that what you are saying?!"

"A thank you would nice every once in awhile you know!"

"Come on guys stop this." Alec tried to stop them.

"Oh so you want me to thank you for making it harder for me to work with the people?! I see! Do you even see what your 'helping' does to me!?" Awinds said.

"Guys." Alec said a little louder.

"So, what? Are you saying that I'm not helping you!?" .

"All I'm saying is that if you listen when I need help, or about someone then you would be better." Awinds yelled.

"Guys!" Alec yelled.

"I'm sorry next time you have guys that are bad for you or are bother you then I'll let you handle it!" Oliver told her.

"What are you talking about?!" Awinds asked.

"Guys! That's enough!" Alec yelled but they didn't stop.

"Oh how about Jos-" Oliver started.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Alec yelled. Awinds and Oliver stopped and looked at Alec. "Damit. Awinds could you say thank you to Oliver, and Oliver you don't have to fight her. What is up with you to two! Ever since Awinds and I broke up you two have been at each other throats whenever you get a chance and then act like nothing is wrong and I'm not dealing with this again! So you two are going to tell me what is going on with you two or you can find someone else to stop you from killing each other."

The pair looked at each other, but said nothing. Alec looked at them and shook his head walking out of the room.

"Alec wait." Awinds called and ran after him. She didn't stop him until they were in the common. She grabbed his arm and Alec turned around. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"OK." Alec said.

**_A/N: Hello reader thank you for the reviews and follows I just love it. I will be trying to update one or two times a week. So what do you think Awinds is hiding? How are the characters? I hope they none of them are OOC. Thank you again and please review._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hi guys this chapter is going to explain what happen in the past before the story. I will being do other like it. You will also learn what Awinds' real name is and why she stops going by it. I hope you like and please review._**

**The Love Story They Didn't See**

**Chapter Two: What it was like part 1**

Year 3:

Awinds turned in her bed, trying to fall back asleep. Just when she succeeded, someone shook her shoulder. "Vanessa. Vanessa, get up."

She rolled over, groaning. "What? No, 5 more minutes Kiera."

"In 5 minutes you'll be late to practice." Kiera told her.

"WHAT!" Awinds said and jumped out of the bed. She grabbed a pair of jeans for the floor and throw the first shirt she saw on. On her way out the door she grabbed her broom and goggles.

"Vanessa, shoes." Kiera said before throw the shoe down the stairs at her.

Vanessa catched them, and then called. "Thanks Kiki."

Vanessa run down the hall without any shoes happened so much that no one said anything to her. She got to the locker room with 1 minute until the practice started. She was out of breath when she got in. She changed into her practice uniforms and grabbed the brush from her locker.

Oliver smiled at her. "Someone slept in again, it seems."

She glared at Oliver, telling him, "You know you could help me with that, Ollie."

"Yea, because it's not like there is a spell in the girl doorway stopping boys from going up."

"Yea, so why can't you help me?" Vanessa teased.

Oliver punched Vanessa in the arm, but all he got in return was a laugh. The two of them walked out onto the field where they had to run two laps have a warm up. Oliver and Vanessa ran next to each other.

"So, you have a brush in your locker." Oliver said.

"Yea. I thought since I'm always running to get here, I should have a brush for my hair."

"Right. What was I thinking."

Vanessa smiled. "So do you really think that Alec's nickname for me is going to stick?"

Oliver thought for a moment. "I don't know. I kind of like it. Has a nice ring to it."

"Then you can go by it. Where did he get Awinds from anyway?"

"I don't know we should ask him."

The rest of practice went by fast and soon the they were heading to the Grand Hall for breakfast. Vanessa sat at table first and pulled out so paperwork to work on. Oliver sat next to her and shook his head.

"You know that at breakfast people eat right?" Oliver asked.

"Yea. I'm eating." She didn't look up from her book. Alec come over to the table and sat across from them.

"Hey Ollie what's up?" Alec asked.

"Nothing. You?" Oliver answered.

"Same old. So Vanessa are you going to eat?" Alec turn to look at her. She didn't look up for her papers. "Vanessa. Anyone home. Awinds,"

"What?" Vanessa looked up. "Did you guys say something?"

"I told you that she answered to Awinds more than Vanessa." Alec told Oliver.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Your name, love." Alec stated.

"Where did you get Awinds anyway?"

"That's easy. Your middle name starts with an A and you last name is Windson, so its Awinds." Alec explained. Vanessa thought about it for a moment. It made since.

"Hey my lovely friends." Kiera called as she sat down. "Vanessa why in the world are you working at breakfast?"

"Easy I have another inch to do on my Poison paper and it is due after breakfast." She told her.

Alec almost choked on his food. "That's due today?!" Everyone one nodded. "Well I didn't do it."

Everyone laughed. "Come on we should be getting to class."

Year 7:

It was now a month into school and this were as busy as ever of Awinds. She as Quidditch most morning, then class with piles of homework, plue her Head Girl duties. It was early Monday morning and Awinds rolled over in bed. She reached for her pocket watch and read the time. "Oh no."

Awinds jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor, and a shirt. She grabbed her broom and goggle before running down the stair but turned around for her shoes. She ran down the hall and out to the locker room. When she got into the locker room she show that Oliver was still in his offices. When did it become so hard to get up in the morning? Awinds thought to herself.

End of Year 3:

"Are you should you are ok?" Kiera asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Vanessa answered.

"Well tomorrow we leave and it will be your first time that your dad isn't there to pick you up." Kiera explained.

"Yeah I know but it's ok." Vanessa told her. "Anyway I was thinking maybe I should go by Awinds. You know it have a change."

"If that is what you want." Kiera smiled. "But you cannot pretend that you are not hurting."

Vanessa looked at her best friend. "I can't get anything past you, Can I?"

"If you did then we wouldn't be best friends. Anyway it's not like you saw it happen beforehand and then didn't do anything about it." Kiera said before she started to laugh. Vanessa gave a nervous smile, but Kiera didn't notices.

The two girls walked onto the train and to an compartment. This is were the wanted for the boys. Alec and Oliver were making there way to the train.

"Come on Alec. What is her name?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't like anyone." Alec told him. Oliver smiled at him. "What?! I don't."

"So is it Kiera or Vanessa?"

Alec tripped over his feet. "What?! What would...I don't..."

"I know it! You do like one of them. Come on tell me."

"No."

"Come on!"

"Come on what?" The girls asked when the boys walked in.

"Nothing." Alec said at the same time Oliver said, "Everything."

"So I've been doing something and.." Vanessa started.

"Oh no that can't be good." Oliver said, and got punched by Vanessa.

"As I was saying, I think that I'm going to go by Awinds now."

"Really!?" Alec explained his face lit up like Christmas.

**"Yea." She replied. At that moment Oliver know the answer to his question. **


	4. Chapter 3

**So sorry I haven't been on. My computer died and I had to get a new one, but I'm back and all is well I will do my best to get the chapters out more. As a note I took down the chapter three I put up because I reread the book and found that what I want to happen is earlier than I thought. Please read and review. I don't own Harry Potter in anyway.**

The Love Story they didn't see

Chapter 3: Hogsmeade

As school moved along Awinds found herself juggling school, Quidditch, Head Girl duties, and a social life with little time to sleep, let alone breath. It wasn't get easier anytime soon, either. As times went by it wasn't long before the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Everyone was excited about it, but no one was as excited as the third years who would be going for the first time. The only sad eyed third year was Harry because he couldn't go. Many people tried to make him feel better about it, but it was of no help. The one who only made it worse was Percy, in the common room the day before.

"They make a fuss about Hogsmeade but I assure you, Harry, it;s not all it's cracked up to be," Percy told Harry. "All right, All right, the sweet shop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but, really, Harry, apart from that you're not missing anything."

"Percy!" Awinds said sharply, "Are you trying to make him feel better, or worse!?"

"Better, of course." Percy told her.

"Well you're bad at it." Awinds told him flatly.

Percy didn't want a fight, which was all but sure to happen with Awinds, so he got up and left muttering under his breath. Awinds took his place next to Harry. She sat there thinking for a moment, before saying, "Look, I know it sucks that you can't go, but If I have learned anything from the two years that I have known you for, then it's that you'll find your own adventure, and that is what you can- No, not just can, that is what you are going to do tomorrow. Have an adventure, then tell me all about it that night."

Harry looked at Awinds for a long time, and she smiled at him,then got up from the couch only to sit back down at her corner table to work, again.

Awinds said goodbye to Harry the next day, before walking down the road. On the way down she found Oliver standing alone.

"Where's Goldilocks?" She asked him, making Oliver look up at her.

"Oh, it's just you Awinds. Who is Goldilocks?" He asked back.

"What do you mean just me? And well, Goldilocks in this case it's Kiera." Awinds answered.

"Where did this name come from? I didn't know who it was, that's all. " Oliver asked.

Awinds was surprised, "You don't know who Goldilocks is? Oh come on, have you never read Goldilocks and the three bear?"

"Goldilocks and the three bear? What the hell are you talking about?" Oliver said lost.

"It's about a girl with...you know what, it's not the point. What I was trying to say is I thought Goldilocks would be with you, so where is she?" She said.

"Who's Goldilocks?" Alec asked as he came over to us.

"Kiera!" Awinds tells him. "Don't tell me you don't know who Goldilocks is either."

"Of course I know who Goldilocks is. That is a great name for Kiera." Alec told us.

"I still don't know who you two are talking about, but Kiera is down there talking to that girl." Oliver said pointing to where she was.

"Who is she?" Awinds asked.

"No clue." Oliver told her.

"That is Mia." Alec told us. They looked at him still lost. "She is a Ravenclaw, we have charms with her."

"Her and most of owner year. So how do you know her?" Awinds asked. Alec looked for words but nothing came out. Oliver and Awinds looked at each other with a knowing look and smiled at each other. "I want to meet this girl."

Awinds started walked down the hill to the two girls, with the boys right behind her. "Oi, Goldilocks! Who's your friend?" She yelled as she got closer.

Kiera turned, and faced Awinds, "Who the hell is Goldilocks and who are you calling that?" Keira snapped.

Awinds through her hands in the air, "How does nobody know who Goldilocks is?!"

"Maybe because it is a muggle story." Keira said in her know-it-all voice.

"Goldilocks is a girl with curly blond hair, with that being said the only one here who looks like that is Kiera." Mia explained quietly.

"Yea that is it." Awinds said surprised by the fact that she know who it was.

"Well this is my friend Mia, and don't call me Goldilocks." Kiera answered.

Before Awinds could answered, Miai really fast and it sound like, "Wait, You are Awinds, Alec, and Oliver right?" They nodded.

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe your girlfriend, mate." Awinds told him.

"No." Mia said.

"WHAT!?" The three of them said.

This made Mia laugh. "Everyone in owner years knows you three." she told them.

"What about me? I'm always with them." Kiera asked.

"No, Sorry Kiera, but you never get in trouble like this three do." She laughed. Three of us Laughed, too. "Like in potions."

Awinds smiled, "Snape hates me so much, because I ace all his tests and still get in trouble."

"I hate that class." Alec said.

"How can you hate it? You copy me notes and exploded cauldrons, just like last class!" Mia said,

Alec just smiled, and Awinds laughed, "You blow up a cauldron!?"

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Awinds." Oliver said.

"Why?" She asked looking at Oliver.

"It was your cauldron." Oliver told her, flatly.

"YOU BLOW UP MY CAULDRON!" Awinds yelled.

"Well..well you see...Thanks Olli. Way to be a great friend." Alec said.

"Anytime." Oliver answered.

"This is not funny!" Awinds said.

"Maybe just a little." Oliver smicked.

If looks could kill then Oliver would be dead ten times over by the look Awinds gave him. She walking over to Alec and pointed a finger in his face. "You owe me a new cauldron, and not a bad one, a good one!"

"Oh come on, it is was just for fun. Why-" Alec started.

"NOW!" Awinds said.

"Fine." Alec said and start to Hogsmeade to get the cauldron. Everyone laughed as he left.

"Are you two dating?" Mia asked quietly.

"Who? Me and Alec? Ha! No! We're just friend. Why?" Awinds answered.

"No reason." She said blushing.

Oliver and Awinds looked at each other and smiled. "Well this has been fun but I have to get a cleaning kit for my broom and then make sure Alec gets my cauldron."

"I have to do that, too." Oliver said.

"Alec exploded your cauldron, too?" Awinds joked.

Oliver shook his head. "Something like that."

"I guess we can all go." Kiera said.

"Of course Goldilocks wants to come." Awinds mutter under her breather.

Oliver smiled then whispered back, "Looks like you don't get alone time with me like you have been trying to do all year."

Awinds started to laugh, "Oh, that ego."

This made Oliver start to laugh too, which only made Kiera ask, "What are you two doing over there?"

"Nothing," Oliver said at the same time Awinds said, "Everything."

This only made Oliver and Awinds laugh harder, and Kiera madder. She run up to them and grabbed Oliver's arm. Oliver smiled and pulled the arm over her shoulder, kiera looking at Awinds the whole time this was happening.

_'It is going to be a long day.'_ Awinds thought.

She couldn't have been more right. The day went on with Kiera throwing it in Awinds face that she and Oliver were together. Why would Awinds care? It's not like she like him, or anything...right? To much of Awinds delight it was time to go back to the castle. Once at the castle the group went to dinner where nothing out of the ordinary happened. Everyone one was in a good mood heading back to the common room. At the door to the common room there was a jam up of students.

"What the help is the problem?" Awinds asked, trying to get to the front with Percy right in front of her.

"Let me though, Please," Percy said as the two of them tried to make it to the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password- excuse me, I'm Head Boy-"

"And I'm Head Girl, Percy or have you-" Awinds stopped mid thought.

That was when the crowd fell silent, from the front sending a chill down the corridor. Everyone could hear Percy say, in a sharp voice, "Someone get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

"That means now!" Awinds said trying to hide her panic.

Everyone turn to the end of the hall. "What is going on?" Ginny asked, she must have just got there.

Soon Professor Dumbledore was there, move to the portrait, everyone made way to let him though. When he got he saw the Fat Lady gone from her portrait, which was now slashed so bad that strips of it were on the floor. Professor Dumbledore only look for a moment before turn to look at Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape, who in turn were moving towards him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" Said the cackling voice of Peeves the Poltergeist. Who was bobbing over the crowd looking delight, as he always did in times like this.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly. As quickly as it came Peeves smile disappeared even he know not to taunt Dumbledore.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscapes up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," He said happily. "Poor things," he add.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," Peeves told him. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Awinds through her hands to cover her mouth once the words left the ghout. She was in shock over how could this happen. The good news was before things got out of hand Professor Dumbledore sent all of them to the Great Hall. They were soon joined by the other houses, who were confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as two of the teachers closed all doors in the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here, I want to the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he add to Percy and Awinds, who couldn't help, but look proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, on the way out and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One Casual wave of his wand, and the table flew to the edges of the hall, and stood against the walls; another wave and the floor was covered with hundreds of sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," He said, and with that he was gone.

The hall burst with sound as the Gryffindors were tell everyone what had happened.

"Ever-EVER-" Percy tried.

"OI!" Awinds yelled at the top of her lugs. Everyone turned and looked at her and Percy. She nodded to Percy to continue, but people still were talking.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Percy yelled. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes."

Awinds moved to where Harry and a lot of others were laying. The question that everyone had was: "How did he get in?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," Mia said a little ways away.

"Disguised himself, probably," said some Hufflepuff.

"He could've flow in," suggested a Gryffindor that was in Harry's year, but Awinds didn't know who he was.

Awinds shook her head as Hermione said, "Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History."

"Probably," Ron said. "Why?"

Awinds already know what she was going to say so she walked over to Oliver and Alec. They looked at her as she made it to them.

"You ok?" Oliver asked worry in his eyes.

"Yes..Why?" Awinds answered.

"Because you look like shit." Alec told her.

"You really know what to say to a girl." Awinds told him. Before he could answer Percy spoke.

"The lights are going out now!" He yelled. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking."

Awinds started to walk away, but was stopped, when Oliver said, "Awinds." She turned and looked at Oliver. "Please be safe."

Awinds walked back over to Percy but didn't say anything. _What does he mean be safe? Does he mean to be careful about Sirius Black, but why would I need to be safe? Awinds thought._

Every hour a teacher came in to make sure everyone one was safe and well. It was at midnight right after Professor Lupin had left, Percy walked over to Awinds.

"You should get some sleep," Percy said. "You need it."

"I'm ok, but thank you for worrying," Awinds told him, though she looked tired.

Percy didn't say anything for a long time then he spoke, "You are going to hurt yourself if you don't stop doing something soon."

_Could that be what Oliver was trying to say to me? I'm doing too much and I need to slow down?_ Awinds thought to herself.

At three when everyone was mostly asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in and walked over to Percy. They talked for a little while before Professor Snape came in. Awinds looked over at them, but didn't move to hear what they were saying. After they were done talking, Professor Dumbledore headed further down but paused in front of Awinds, nodded in a way that told her good job, then continued again. Snape stood where he was a moment then followed Professor Dumbledore out. Percy walked over to Awinds.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"They checked the whole school and no sign of him. Also they found someone to replace the Fat Lady." Percy informed her.

"Makes sense, I mean, I would wait to go back to that if it was me." Awinds said.

"Well since the castle is safe now maybe we should try and get some sleep too." He told Awinds.

"You mean I should try and get some sleep." Awinds said smiling.

Percy smiled a little before walking away again. Awinds smiled to herself, this was the first time that Percy and Awinds had ever been acting a little like friends. Maybe things were looking up.


End file.
